musikfandomcom-20200229-history
Aya Hisakawa
Aya Hisakawa (jap. , ; * 12. November 1968 in Kaizuka, Präfektur Ōsaka, Japan) ist eine japanische Synchronsprecherin (Seiyū) und J-Pop-Sängerin. Als Synchronsprecherin arbeitet sie für die Agentur Aoni Production. Große Bekanntheit als Synchronsprecherin erlangte sie als Ami Mizuno (Sailor Merkur) in Sailor Moon, Kero-chan/Kerberos in Card Captor Sakura, Yōko Nakashima in 12 Kingdoms – Juuni Kokki und Skuld in Oh! My Goddess. Biografie Als sie die 3. Städtische Mittelschule Kaizuka ( , Kaizuka-shiritsu dai-san chūgakkō) besuchte, sah sie die Anime-Serie Uchū Senkan Yamato und beschloss Synchronsprecherin zu werden. Nach ihrem Abschluss an der Hagoromo-Gakuen-Oberschule ( , Hagoromo gakuen kōtō gakkō), einer privaten Mädchenschule in Takaishi, machte sie ihre Ausbildung an der Aoni Juku Tokio 1 im 8. Jahrgang. Nach einjähriger Ausbildung wurde sie bei Aoni Production erst ein temporäres und 2 Jahre später ein reguläres Mitglied. 1989 hatte sie ihr Debüt als Synchronsprecherin als namenlose Schülerin in dem Anime Kiteretsu Daihyakka. Da am Ausstrahlungstag, dem 7. Januar, Kaiser Hirohito verstarb, wurde die Folge jedoch nicht gesendet. Ihre erste ausgestrahlte Rolle hatte sie dadurch in Tatakae! Chō Robot Seimei Tai Transformers V. Ihre erste Rolle als reguläre Synchronsprecherin war Putchī Orin in Shin Bikkuriman, auch wenn ihr Text anfangs nur aus dem Wort Putchī bestand. Ihre erste Hauptrolle bekam sie 1990 als Mīya Mīya in RPG Densetsu Hepoi und kurz darauf als Yohko Mano in Devil Hunter Yohko. Ab 1992 sprach sie die Hauptrolle der Ami Mizuno (Sailor Merkur) in Sailor Moon. Durch den immensen Erfolg der Serie wurde sie zu einer der bekanntesten Synchronsprecherinen. Während der Seiyū-Boomzeit der 90er spielte sie eine sehr aktive Rolle, nahm mehrere Singles und Alben auf und hatte mehrere Radiosendungen, von denen Hisakawa Aya no SHINY NIGHT ( SHINY NIGHT) von April 1995 bis April 1999 lief, wodurch sie zu einem Idol-Seiyū wurde. 1999 heiratete sie. Stimme Wurde sie auf Grund ihrer klaren Stimme in der ersten Hälfte in ihrer Karriere für reine und unschuldige Charaktere besetzt, wurden es in der zweiten Hälfte auch erwachsene Frauen und seit 1997 mit Kaoru Miki in Shōjo Kakumei Utena gelegentlich auch Jungen. Besetzt wurde sie auch wegen ihres Senshū-Dialektes, einem Kansai-Dialekt, der auf dem Gebiet der ehemaligen Provinz Izumi (Senshū), dem heutigen südwestlichen Teil der Präfektur Ōsaka, gesprochen wird, z.B. als Kero-chan/Kerberos in Card Captor Sakura, Ichino Yanagida in Battle Athletes Daiundōkai, Tomoko Hoshino in To Heart und Haruko Kamio in Air. Rollen (Auswahl) Diskografie Singles * Sunday * Aoi Sora o Dakishimetai ( ) * Tameiki ga Nemuranai ( ) * Kono Yūhomichi ga Owaru made ni ( ) * Kokoro made Dakishimeraretara ( ) * Kore wa, Kore de, Arikana, Nante … ( ) * Tsuki to Taiyō no Meguri – Lupin Sansei: Twilight Gemini no Himitsu ED ( ED) Alben * Kyasha ( ) * Aya – Jikan o Tsumui de ( ) * Fantasy * Hi-Ka-Ri * for you for me * MARCHING AYA * PORTRAIT * wish * LIVE!! 1998 * Yakusoku ( ) * decade Bibliografie * Ohayo!, P-Suke. P-Suke My Love ( ―P-SUKE MY LOVE, Bilderbuch, 1995) * AYA ka-ru-to. à ya carte ( ―à ya carte, Essay-Sammlung, 1996) * VIVACE (Photosammlung) * Oyasumi, P-Suke. P-Suke Forever ( ―P-SUKE FOREVER, Bilderbuch, 1997) Weblinks * Eintrag bei ihrer Agentur (japanisch) * * Aya Hisakawa im Anime News Network (englisch) * Kategorie:Synchronsprecher Kategorie:Popsänger Kategorie:Japanischer Musiker Kategorie:Geboren 1968 Kategorie:Frau ar:أيا هيساكاوا en:Aya Hisakawa es:Aya Hisakawa fr:Aya Hisakawa it:Aya Hisakawa ja:久川綾 ko:히사카와 아야 ms:Aya Hisakawa nl:Aya Hisakawa pt:Aya Hisakawa ru:Хисакава, Ая th:อายะ ฮิซาคาวะ uk:Хісакава Ая zh:久川绫 Kategorie:Alle Artikel